


Admissions

by Hathor_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathor_girl/pseuds/Hathor_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ Sam/Martouf/Lantash contest. Prompts: surprise,love,realizations,flashing eyes,deep voice,sexy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Takes place very late third season or very early fourth season.
> 
> A/N 2: Symbiote speaking in bold.

When she heard the ‘Unscheduled, Offworld activation’ being sounded, she felt her heart jump. Could it be the Tok’ra?  Him ? Sam had thought much about her feelings for Martouf - and Lantash - after the last mission with them. After Netu. 

She had felt so sorry for them. Hated herself for having to be the one to tell about Jolinar. Again breaking their hearts, like when she had first met them and told them Jolinar was dead. 

Martouf was such a gentle, sweet man. He was both strong and intelligent. So kind and had such a loving heart. Of course, this meant he was very easily hurt. The life he lived must very often cause him pain. She felt like holding him close and protecting him against all hurt, pained by the thought of him hurting. 

Lantash was fiery and strong, and on the outside he seemed indestructable. However, Sam knew well he really was as sweet and gentle as Martouf and would have been hurt deeply many times as well. He would hide it, his pride and - she admitted - sometimes arrogance, would not easily let him show it. He would protect his host against anything he could. She felt as strong a desire to protect him as she did for Martouf. 

She realised and admitted to herself that she loved them deeply. Not just because of Jolinar, though those feelings were there as well. Strong and eternal and mixing with her own, now equally strong. 

Sam needed to tell them! She came into the gateroom in time for it to be announced it was the Tok’ra and that the iris should be opened. It was, and soon a small group of Tok’ra came through. 

She smiled happily when she saw it was her father, Martouf, and two Tok’ra she couldn’t place right now. She pondered briefly on the fact that she almost always had that reaction to the Tok’ra - either she remembered who they were or she had a feeling of familiarity when she saw them, even if she didn’t know them. Jolinar’s legacy, she knew. It was actually nice, now when it no longer was freaking her out. 

Sam stepped forward to greet them, as did Daniel who had by now also gotten to the gateroom. Jack and Teal’c were not currently on base. SG-1 had a whole week off, after a hard mission and Jack had taken the opportunity to go fishing and hang with some of his old friends. Teal’c had gone to visit his family. 

“Dad!” She hugged him and smiled. Jacob smiled back. “You look good, Sammy.” 

Sam then went to Martouf, smiling. “Martouf...” 

He flashed her a broad smile and bowed slightly. “Samantha...” 

She felt a strong desire to embrace him - as she usually did - but she fought it. This was not the place for that. She turned back to her father. 

“So, what do we owe the pleasure?” 

“Can’t I just visit my daughter without you suspecting anything else?”

Sam glanced at Martouf and the two other Tok’ra. 

“OK, I guess I wouldn’t have brought the guards, then, but you must understand that as a member of the Tok’ra council - and host to the oldest and wisest of us all - I can’t very well go all alone!” He grinned.

Sam rolled her eyes. 

“Well, we do have some things to discuss. We have information about a Goa’uld, who may be possibly entering the ring of the System Lords. We don’t need more of those, I’m sure you would agree!”

“Absolutely.” Sam said, heartfelt. 

“Who is it?” Daniel wondered. 

“Ninurta.”

“Ninurta is a rather ill-tempered mesopotamian war god...” Daniel said, thoughtfully. 

“That fits well. Millennia ago - before even Selmak was born - he was kicking up trouble and the other Goa’uld waged war against him. He has been hiding on some back-water planet for a very long time, but now he has apparently found allies and are working his way back. It would be bad for everyone if he became too powerful.” Jacob explained. 

“Perhaps we should go to the briefing room?” Hammond suggested. 

* * *

  
“As I said, we have been hearing rumors about Ninurta for almost a century, but now there seems to be more than just rumors. He may have teamed up with Nirrti, even. A hoktar host would be just his thing.” Selmak said. 

“What can we do?” Hammond said.

“For now, just tell your people to keep an eye out for anything...unusual...on planets in this area...” Selmak pointed to a group of planets. She turned to Teal’c. “It would be helpful if you could ask the Jaffa you trust to do the same.” 

Teal’c inclined his head. “I shall do so.” 

“I’ll inform all the teams.” Hammond said. 

“Good. Thank you.” Jacob said, after Selmak had withdrawn. “Now for the other reasons. I had thought I would go visit Mark and the grandkids while I’m here. I promised to come to Hannah’s birthday - and I am several years behind on gifts...” He smiled wryly. “While I do that, I had thought Martouf could perhaps stay here and learn something about Earth. He has asked to know more - even after hearing my stories. He is brave!” Jacob grinned. “I thought maybe you and Doctor Jackson could show him around meanwhile?”

“Of course.” Sam said, feeling herself redden a little. 

* * *

  
Sam came out from the shower and began putting on clean clothing. It was the evening of the third day of Martouf’s visit. She, Martouf, and Daniel had been on a trip to the zoo, after Daniel had suggested it might be interesting for Martouf to see some of the animals that lived on Earth - and Daniel also wanted to learn their names in Goa’uld, if they had that. 

The trip had actually been fun. Martouf had agreed, a bit reluctantly. It turned out both he and Lantash were afraid of several animals, after a mission they had been on where they had been stranded on a tropical world for almost a year. They had been almost constantly on the run from this predator or that. Fleeing from tigers, then running into bears - and then hiding in a cave that was the home of venomous snakes and angry bees. It was not something they liked being reminded of. 

However, the animals here were caged and most were not predators. Martouf and Lantash had relaxed and had fun. It turned out most animals existed on various planets and there were Goa’uld names for them. Daniel had loved learning all those new names and enjoyed trying to figure out if some of them were related to other languages. Sam had smiled and watched them argue, as much as she had looked at the animals. 

Then, when they were nearly through the zoo, they had come to one of the last pens, which turned out to be goats - and you were allowed to pet them. Daniel wanted to go in there, and had convinced the others it would be fun. 

It had been - at first. Then one of the others guests had started chasing the goats - to lift them up or because he thought it was fun to see them run, Sam wasn’t sure. In any case, the result had been that they all had ended up being chased to the other - very muddy - end of the pen and fallen in it. They were all very dirty and smelly when they got out. 

Daniel - feeling guilt for being the one to lure them in there - had said hasty goodbye for today when they had gotten back to the city. Martouf would be staying with Sam, so he could see some of how the Tau’ri lived also, instead of staying on the base as he had the other days.

Fortunately, they had got him some extra clothing - they had needed to get him some in any case, as he couldn’t very well walk around in a Tok’ra uniform. 

Now he was in Sam’s extra bathroom, bathing to get rid of the mud and the smell. 

Sam sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She had finally gotten rid of the smell and was clean. She suddenly decided that now was a better time than any to talk to Martouf. They had been having fun together, and now and then they had thrown each other a long glance and smiled or blushed. She was feeling even more certain she wanted him - and she hoped his behaviour meant he was interested as well. 

On a sudden impulse, she took off her clothing again and went to her closet. She knew what she was looking for. The dress sat in the very back, having never actually been worn. Sam had bought it for a date, but when the day arrived, she had felt it would be too revealing and - as strange as it sounded - made her look too good. 

She realised quickly it was because she had subconsciously not really been interested in the man. He had been a jerk and difficult enough to convince she didn’t want him to follow her home. She was glad she had not worn the dress for him. 

Now, she would wear it for Martouf and Lantash! 

She took out the dress and put it on the bed, then opened her drawers and began rummaging around until she found the matching black bra and panties set she had gotten from Janet once. The doctor had found something that was pure lace, and not what Sam usually wore - but tonight she would. 

She then put on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. 

Pure sex-appeal! Martouf and Lantash wouldn’t know what hit them! Assuming, of course, they were actually interested in her. She suddenly felt doubt again. Would they laugh at her? Nervous, she considered changing again - back to the safe jeans and shirt...

She put on the matching shoes she had bought then, and considered it one more time. They had a table at a restaurant in the city in less than an hour, so she needed to make up her mind. 

While she was still considering it, the door opened and Martouf entered, carrying the tie he had been given to wear, since it was a somewhat fancy restaurant. 

“Samantha, how do I...” He stopped and gaped at her. 

She turned, blushing. “Martouf, you don’t just barge in on people! I could have been indecent!” Well, at least the choice was made now, as he had already seen her in this. 

Martouf slowly looked her over. The dress was black and tight-fitting in the upper part, then hung loosely from her waist down. It was deep cut and showed and ample amount of cleavage. The dress was asymmetrical - ending at her lower thighs on the right and falling in folds well below her knee on her left side. When he had just entered, she had had her back to him, so he knew it plunged deeply in the back. 

It was very attractive on her - to say the least. 

Sam blushed deeply under his scrutiny. When Martouf did not say anything for a while, his eyes suddenly glowed and Sam knew Lantash had taken over. 

“ **You look beautiful , Samantha.** ” He smiled and his look lingered on her form. “ I apologize for Martouf’s behaviour, though in truth it is understandable and I would have been little better off, had I been in control. We have never seen a more lovely sight. ” 

Sam felt embarassed, but also happy. “Thanks, Lantash. You don’t look so bad yourself.” 

It was true. He was wearing a dark suit with matching shoes, and a pale blue shirt that accentuated his eyes. He was still holding the tie in his hands, but it seemed it would match nicely. Sam smiled at him. She felt like running her hands over him. He looked very different - and truth be told, a little uncomfortable - in those clothes, though Lantash seemed to handle it better. He was very elegant - not that Sam didn’t love him in his Tok’ra uniform as well, there was something cute to that, she had to admit. 

She took a deep breath and walked over to him. 

“I better help you with that tie - we will soon have to hurry if we are to get to the restaurant in time.” 

He nodded and handed her the tie, wearing an expression that obviously said he would much rather be undressing himself - and her - than putting on more clothing. She shivered a little, realising how little it would take to end up in bed with him - and how much she wanted him! 

She stood very close to him, with her arms around his neck to help him. Her body touching his, just a little. 

He did a sharp intake of breath at the feel of her hands against his skin as she put on the tie. Unable to stop herself, she briefly touched his neck in the place she knew she would easiest be able to feel Lantash through the skin. She felt him push against her a little and his eyes glowed. She swallowed and quickly removed her hands. He looked at her, with a very intense expression. He looked as if he was about to kiss her and started leaning in when Sam quickly took a step back. He looked disappointed and Sam was angry at her self for loosing the nerve.    
  
“So, how does that feel?” She smoothed out the tie against his chest, fighting the urge to continue caressing him. 

“ **Better than if I had managed to put it on myself, you tied it amazingly quickly, given that it must be more difficult to do on another. However, I must admit I find it to be an odd tradition.** ” 

“It is, I guess. I’m just very used to seeing it on people since the airforce use it all the time. I used them more before I came to Stargate Command, I’ll admit it is nice not to have to wear them all the time. They can be a bit stiffling. It does not...uh...press uncomfortable against you anywhere...I mean...” She added, suddenly realising it may be unpleasant for a Tok’ra, since the symbiote would probably feel it pressing against it through the skin. 

“ **It is somewhat unpleasant, but I suspect no more so than for anyone else. Tok’ra or not.** ”

Sam nodded. “Good. Let’s get going.” 

* * *

  
The evening went well. The food was good and they shared a bottle of good wine as well. Martouf stayed in control, since they could not risk anyone noticing they were Tok’ra. Sam suddenly felt sorry for picking an activity were Lantash could not take an active part and wished the Stargate program were public. Then maybe he didn’t have to hide. 

Martouf seemed to find the experience fascinating, even though he was not so fond of being waited on - he told her it reminded him and Lantash of being undercover as a Goa’uld, and that was of course unpleasant. 

Sam made a note to herself that they should go to a less fancy restaurant next time - or perhaps eat at home. Then they would not have a situation where they felt uncomfortable. Besides, if they ate at home it also meant they could sit in a sofa and drink wine - and maybe kiss...

She suddenly was in a hurry to get back home. Now she was not going to chicken out! It seemed relatively obvious he was at least somewhat interested in her. She hoped it was not just because of Jolinar. She promised herself she would tell him. Tonight! 

* * *

  
They were home around 9 o’clock. They had bought another bottle of wine on the way home, as well as some fruit, cheese, and biscuits, so they would have something to nibble on later if they got hungry. 

Sam had arranged it all on a sofa table when Martouf came into the room again. He was still wearing the suit, but he was pulling at the tie. 

“Let me help you get rid of that.” Sam smiled and stepped up to him. 

He nodded his acquiscence and she began to untie the offending piece of clothing. She fumbled a little, suddenly feeling warm. She could smell him. She took a deep breath. He smelled wonderfully. A combination of faint soap, spicy, and something else very masculine. She loved the smell. She felt like embracing him. Hiding her face against his shoulder. 

She removed the tie and looked at him. Martouf smiled at her, a little shyly. Now or never, she thought. 

“Uhm...” She swallowed. “I...have something I need to talk to you about. Something I need to tell you...” She began. 

Martouf looked at her, with some concern. “Yes?” 

“You know I have been confused by the feelings I have from Jolinar...” Sam said. “She did love you very much.”

He sighed. “And you have found that the emotions you have for me is really all her’s. We worried that were the case - but we have not dared asking you.” He looked at her with sorrow. “I promise you, we will leave you alone if that is what you wish. We do understand how confusing - and unsettling - it must be for you to have someone else’s feelings in your head, when you know you don’t feel them.” 

“What?” Sam looked confused. “NO! That’s not what I meant! Martouf - I...I  love you. Me! Samantha Carter!”

“You do?” He looked at her, shocked and disbelieving. He started smiling and a glimmer of hope appeared in his eyes, then was hidden. “Why, then, did you not allow Lantash to kiss you earlier today? You stepped back - very quickly.”

“I...just got. Um. Surprised. I wasn’t ready for that.” Sam blushed. 

Martouf studied her, then got a blank look on his face, clearly talking with Lantash. Sam looked down, not wanting to intrude. 

“ **Samantha...** ” Lantash said, having taken control while she looked away. 

Sam jumped, surprised at the sudden change in voice - and at being talked to at all, as she was far away in fantasy about what she hoped to be doing with Martouf and Lantash later. 

“ **I see. It is as I suspected. It is because of me you are unsure of your feelings for Martouf. Because of me you did not wish to kiss us earlier. Do I scare you, or is it disgust? I understand it must be difficult - However much I hate it, I am the same species and the Goa’uld, and whenever you hear my voice or my eyes flash, it must remind you of them.** ” He sounded somewhat bitter, but also resigned. 

“Lantash...” Sam said, trying to stop him. “Don’t say that. I didn’t...”

“ **Do not lie for my sake. Understand this. I will not unblend from Martouf - he does not wish it, and neither do I. However, I will promise to stay forever hidden - to never take control even once when we are together - if that will allow you to love Martouf.** ” 

“Lantash! Listen to me!” Sam said, grabbing his arms and looking into his face. Seeing the pain there, pain she could feel in her heart. She wanted to hold him close, but she needed to make him understand first. “You do  not disgust me! How could you! You are a sweet, kind, and wonderful man! You have dedicated your life to fight evil! Yes, you may be Goa’uld, biologically, but other than that you are  nothing like them! I do not fear you, I...I love you! Both of you...you, Lantash, and Martouf.” There. She had said it. 

“ **You love me?** ” Lantash gaped at her. This was obviously not what he had expected. 

“Yes, I love you, you silly fool!” Sam smiled widely, then threw her arms around him. “Promise me  not to hide! I want both of you - and don’t you dare do something stupid like using Martouf’s voice or avoiding letting your eyes glow.” She blushed deeper. “I will admit something to you. I find both...um...attractive. Very sexy.” She looked down. 

Lantash smiled, suddenly looking a bit arrogant, or at least very confident and self-assured. “ **My Samantha.** ” He embraced her as well and pulled her close, then kissed her, gently at first, but very quickly deepened the kiss. Sam happily returned it with equal fervour. 

Soon Martouf took over, continuing the kiss. They had completely forgotten the wine and the food, having eyes only for each other. 

His hands began to stray, caressing her and touching everywhere. Sam made a decision and took his hand, pulling him in the direction of the bedroom and he willingly followed. 

Everything would work out. 


End file.
